Letters
by Lady Sassy Sas
Summary: Would his be the next body brought to her? Tsunade wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it was.


**Disclaimer: **I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

It was pure hell.

It was about eleven at night and he stood there watching the gates with his eye. He had been doing this every night for the last week or so. Halfway through the week Naruto and Sai had joined him. He rarely spoke and if he did it was only to answer questions with a grunt or one-worded phrases but few questions were asked.

It was a mild night and a gentle breeze swept through Konoha. ANBU members were making their rounds through the village. He couldn't see, smell or hear them and he couldn't sense their chakra but he knew they were there; the shadows of Konoha.

When he had first started this vigil he had paced. Then he had tried to read his Icha Icha series. When that failed to hold his attention he had kept Kotetsu and Izumo company and even helped them in their gate duties but that didn't distract him for long.

Now? Now he just stood there, hands in pockets and never took his eye from the village gates.

He didn't turn when he heard the sharp clacking of heels behind him nor the rushed pair that followed the former.

The village Hokage came to stand beside him, arms crossed under her well endowed bosom. He didn't acknowledge her nor she him. They just stood and kept watch on the wide path leading to the village. Time passed and the other four grew restless. Naruto was pacing madly, Shizune kept hugging Tonton tightly until she cried out in indignation, Tsunade bit her thumbnail's and Sai…well, he just sat on the ground, motionless as ever but the slight furrow in his brow gave away his discomfort in the situation.

Another two hours passed before the Hokage turned around muttering something to the ninja who nodded before she left. Naruto was falling asleep and Sai…was still in the same position.

It was another half an hour before Kakashi caught the scent and another few moments after, his ears picked up the sound of steady feet making their way towards their location. He stood ramrod straight, his full attention on the travelling squad coming into view.

And his heart stuttered before it began racing and adrenaline coursed through his body but he didn't move. His brain refused to register the sight that was slowly coming closer and closer until it had passed. Then as suddenly as it had frozen, Kakashi's world shattered instantaneously.

* * *

The retinue progressed slowly up the stairs and to Tsunade's office. The door was already open and so they proceeded through. Their Hokage's eyes followed them – their movements – without fail.

Slowly, they made their way to the cleared desk and gently set down what they had been carrying for five days, before bowing slightly in respect to their leader and turning sharply and exiting, leaving the blonde woman to silently let go of the emotions she had been keeping inside for over two and a half weeks.

* * *

Kakashi was the last to enter the office. Naruto was silent, tears streaming down his face. Sai also had tears falling from his eyes. Shizune's eyes were glassy and she was hugging her pig tightly but it didn't seem to mind. Tsunade's face was void of emotion and her tears had long since stopped but the tracks were still clear on her cheeks. She raised her head to meet his eye with her own and then he saw all the raw emotion still inside.

Kakashi then let his eye fall to the desk; to the body on the desk. He scanned it from head-to-toe and back up again. There was definitely no rise of the chest to tell him breathing was occurring. The lips and fingernails were blue. The skin was white. The hair dull. Lifeless.

His eyes darted back to the chest were there was a gaping hole. Her face was splattered in specks of blood and her red shirt three shades darker thanks to the dried blood. The edges of the shirt, were the hole was, were singed. He felt anger rise in him.

"Everyone; get out." Tsunade ordered quietly. The other three in the room didn't even protest as they left. Naruto seemed to understand that Tsunade wanted to talk to the silver-haired ninja alone.

After everyone left the room was void of noise. Kakashi woodenly walked the last few steps and reached out to stroke Sakura's once beautiful, colourful and vibrant hair. He grabbed her hand closest to his and stroked the back of it with his thumb until he felt something which her hand had been curled around and hiding. He removed the object and held it up. Then he wordlessly held it out to the blonde woman on the other side of the desk.

She took it and then held out her hand to hand him an envelope in return which had his name written on the front in the beautiful, elegant hand-writing that Sakura had.

His hands trembled as he opened it and read the letter. It took five minutes for whatever she had written to sink in. He slowly brought the letter to his side before clenching it in his fist. Then he released his hold and folded it before tucking it into his pocket.

Ever so slowly, he grabbed the pink-haired woman's hand and entwined his fingers with hers before gently placing them over her stomach and bending down to kiss her cold lips. He stroked her hair back once more and trailed it down her cheek before removing both his hands and turning.

Tsunade stared at his back in shock for she too had read the letter Sakura had made out to her. Tears started running anew down her face as she watched the man her apprentice had chosen to be her life partner walk towards the exit and wondered if he would be the next body to be brought to her.

Kakashi heard Sakura's arm slip and her elbow hit the table but he didn't turn around to see her hand still resting on her stomach, only slightly higher than it had been. He didn't acknowledge anything around him as he crossed the threshold of the door; for he was saying his goodbyes to his lover …and his family.

* * *

**Just a one-shot. I've been feeling rather down since last Friday after my best friend got some horrible news. This is what it produced.**

**I won't say enjoy because it's rather depressing and I know, it's always Sakura I make out to have terrible shit happen to. I honestly don't hate her; granted, she's far from my preferred character's in the Naruto-verse but I don't find her useless. How can a medic be useless!? Anyway...**

**Review if you so wish, otherwise just lurk and read.**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
